


rain

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot, PTSD, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Short Drabble, all other characters are pretty much just mentioned I fuess, inspired by a Jack Stauber short, vent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: "Shiro wiped his eyes and sniffled, convincing himself it was the rain causing his eyes to water and the cold making his nose all sniffly. He wasn't going to start crying out of nowhere again, not when everyone else could see him."





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad girl hours :( 
> 
> My depression is acting up and I feel really unmotivated and cruddy so...
> 
> I love Jack Stauber's videos/music, it's all just wacky and enjoyable. And his most recent video (at the time of writing this it was rain but I'm only posting it now) makes me super nostalgic and sad and I don't know how to process my feelings in any other way than through a form of art.

It was raining.

The sky was gray and the sun hid behind rolling silver clouds, casting only a mere glow around the edges. The rain fell at a steady pace, miniature ponds building up in the small ditches along the ground, streaming down the roads as it pattered against the window. 

Shiro knew it would rain before the others. It was just a feeling he had deep in his bones (and by the fact that the sky had suddenly become cloudy). Feeling the first telltale drops of water from the sky as he distantly heard Pidge ask, "Is it raining?" 

No sooner than she said that did it come on full force. Droplets hitting the luscious green trees as water collected in the moist soil. 

He glanced over to see excitement slowly dawn upon the former Blue Paladin's face. His smile widening as he let out a sort of choked sound between a sob and a laugh. Holding out his arms as rain pitter-pattered against his skin, staining his shirt and bandages. 

But he could care less. 

The teen turned to Hunk, pure joy in his expression as he grabbed his arm. "It's raining!" He exclaimed as he shook his friend's arm, letting out another surprised laugh. "It's raining!"

The Cuban let go of Hunk's arm, running out further into the green field. 

The Japanese man couldn't help but smile as he watched the teen dance in on the dampened Earth. His excitement was contagious, the large grin on his face so genuine everyone couldn't help but smile with him. Pidge, who wasn't even a fan of the outdoors, was already running alongside him as they spun each other around like they were kids. Hunk joined in quickly, breaking them away as Lance fell back into a puddle. But instead of than groaning about getting his pants muddy, like Shiro had expected to see, he laughed. The teen shrieking playfully as Pidge stomped in a puddle, soaking the boy even further.

Even Keith joined in. The usually reserved teen jumping into the "Splash Lance" party as the two teased each other in good nature. 

It was nice seeing them all so… happy.

It had been too long since he'd seen that before.

He flinched at a droplet landing in between his eyes, his nose wrinkling as he shook his head like a wet dog. He rubbed his arms slightly, feeling cold all of the sudden. 

See, he liked the rain and all (the sound was rather comforting in its familiarity) but he just wasn't a fan of getting wet. It bothered his prosthetic and made his skin feel irritated and sticky afterwards. Overall it was a generally uncomfortable experience he would rather not deal with.

He looked over his shoulder to see Pidge's porch, which had a roof covering it. He decided he would duck under there for a while, where he could still watch over them and keep dry. Until the rain stopped or they all agreed to head inside.

He stepped under, sighing as he was relieved from the pelting rainfall.

Drip… drip…

Shiro frowned, feeling droplets of water fall onto his hair as he looked up at what should've been his shelter from the rain. 

What in the world? 

Rain. Falling from the ceiling just as it was outside. Dripping onto his skin like cold pricks and soaking his clothes to his skin uncomfortably. 

He went under the porch roof, why was it still raining? That doesn't make any sense. He came under here to get out the rain, not step back into it. That the reason why it was there, to protect him from the weather outside. So why was it still raining?

He did what he was supposed to.

He clenched his fist, feeling his eyes water up from frustration as he shivered slightly. He was more cold and wet than he was when he stood outside, making him even more miserable than before. Why kind of ceiling was this? Where it couldn't even do its basic function properly. 

Shiro wiped his eyes and sniffled, convincing himself it was the rain causing his eyes to water and the cold making his nose all sniffly. He wasn't going to start crying out of nowhere again, not when everyone else could see him.

The rain began to pick up, coming down harder as the others ran around the field, laughing and splashing about happily. It was a heartwarming sight to see, to watch them unwind from months of fighting and constant stress, and to become kids again. 

That's really all they were; kids. They were hardly that old before they were forced into war so suddenly in a strange place so far from home. They weren't even as old as Shiro was before he had been captured. 

They were just kids. 

They were so young… 

Water streamed down his face onto his soaked and damp shirt that clung to his skin like that prisoner garb he was forced to wear. The droplets of rain feeling like little pinpricks of needles and the small stab of claw marks from battles. His skin was wet, reminiscent of how the blood coating his hands and outfit would make them slippery and warm before turning starkly cold. 

Suddenly, he was drowning in his memories once again. Any last bit of peace he felt mere moments ago dashed away swiftly, and he was left to suffer through those moments all over again. 

Cold and alone.

He cried softly. 

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write a happy story for Shiro because I love him and he deserves to be happy.
> 
> This was not beta read also. I did a brief double check but any mistakes are my own.


End file.
